People Get What They Deserve
by strawberryblondexoxo
Summary: Spencer goes to Ezra's apartment and confronts him about being A. Once that is over this story goes by Hanna and Caleb reunion, Emily and Alison, Aria and a little bit of Ezra and Aria and Jason, and Spencer and Toby. This is how they deal with stuff after A and living their happy but still complicated lives. Sorry I suck at summaries! Enjoy! Also humor and adventure!
1. Chapter 1

Spencer's Point Of View

I brushed the lint of my navy blazer, re-brushed my hair, and slipped on my heeled boots. Today was the day that I would take my first into being a lawyer. I was going to confront Ezra Fitz. Then, I was going to set Aria up with Jason or Jake so she wouldn't feel the heartbreak. Over the years they had been together I watched them fall apart. I loved Aria and hated to see her hurt, but the sooner she found out, the better. I quickly scribbled a note explaining where I was, left it on my desk, and ran out the door.

Ezra's Point Of View

I was sitting on my couch scrolling through the pictures of Alison and Emily when I heard a noise. I looked up and closed the laptop when I saw Spencer storm in.

"Spencer? What can I do for you?" I asked hesitantly._ Why was she here? _

"You can stop torturing my friends and I. You can stop looking for Alison. You can let go of Aria. You can leave Rosewood!" She literally screamed, stepping closer and closer every sentence.

"I…I don't understand," I needed to save my identity; no one could know I was A. Especially Aria. And if Spencer knew, Aria would soon.

"Don't lie!" She snarled.

"Fine, I admit, I am cheating on Aria," I replied calmly. This was another impromptu brilliant idea! This sounded like a bad deed, but eventually Aria would forgive me, and Spencer would think I wasn't A.

"NO! YOU ARE DOING WAY WORSE YOU DEVIL! BUT DON'T WORRY YOU WILL FINALLY GET ARRESTED AND GET WHAT YOU DESERVE! YOU SAID THAT PEOPLE WOULD EVENTUALLY! AND YOU ARE! DON'T EVEN TRY TO ESCAPE!" Spencer yelled, now standing on my chair. Damn this girl was smart.

"Please!" I snorted, for Spencer to think she could waltz in here and arrest me, a mastermind; she was stupider than I thought. The A game will never be over. I can operate from jail.

… To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously on People Get What They Deserve**

"_Please!" I snorted, for Spencer to think she could waltz in here and arrest me, a mastermind; she was stupider than I thought. The A game will never be over. I can operate from jail. _

**Now on People Get What They Deserve**

Spencer's POV

I slammed Ezra's door and drove away. After twenty minutes of driving, I found myself at Toby's house. I shyly knocked on his door.

"Hey! Spence!" Toby said and leaned in for a quick kiss. He looked like he stepped right out of a Hugo Boss commercial, he was wearing loose jeans that fit perfectly on his waist, and a grey muscle tee shirt and he smelt like aftershave. I grinned and stepped inside.

" You look really sexy when you're upset," Toby whispered and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. I blushed and playfully hit him.

"Ahh! What was that for? Can't I tell my girlfriend she's beautiful?"

"Yeah, you can," I softened up and slowly kissed him. He wrapped his hands around my waist and gently pushed me down onto the couch.

Ring! Ring!

"Ugh!" I groaned and Toby hopped off of me and opened the door.

"Aria? Hey, come in! Oh, and hey Hanna and Emily, what's up?" I glared at my three best friends who stood awkwardly in Toby's corridor smirking at me. _They always have to come at the worst time! _I still loved them!

"Sorry to interrupt," Aria began and winked at me. I rolled my eyes at how immature we still are.

"But… We need you. Now!" Hanna finished, more upset than Aria.

"Yeah sure, why? What happened?" The tension in the air was so thick you could slice through it with a knife.

"Just come on!" Emily said and dragged me out the door. I blew a kiss to Toby and then got into Hanna's car.

"SO…. What was so important that you had to separate me from my boyfriend?" I joked.

"Guess what A sent us?" Aria yelled and suddenly all of my thoughts about what happened earlier today came rushing back.

"Before I see, can I explain something?"

"You may as well. You're already practically dead to us." Emily said.

" Ezra is A. Sorry Ar, I had to let it out. I was decoding Ali's diary and read a story about her meeting some older guy at a bar and how he had a weird combination of pie and beer. I went there and saw Ezra having Board Shorts beer and the same pie. Then, everything clicked. After, I went to his apartment and confronted him. I was right."

Aria's face visibly dropped and she made no effort to hide the tears streaming down her face. Everyone was quiet.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously On People Get What They Deserve**

Aria's face visibly dropped and she made no effort to hide the tears streaming down her face. Everyone was quiet.

**Now On People Get What They Deserve**

Aria's POV

I got out of Hanna's car and started walking. My emotions clouded my judgment so I headed to the bar where Ali and "Ezra" used to meet. The fact that Spencer was so jealous that I actually had a working relationship she would make up some like about him being A killed me. She was supposed to be my best friend. We were always the closest, and now she turned on me. Ezra can't be mean. It's his nature to be gentle and warm. Sometimes I miss Jason. Ezra kissed me slowly and softly while Jason kissed me passionately and quickly. I didn't get the rush that I used to. But I still loved Ezra. He was my first everything. He risked everything for me. He was perfect. We were perfect. Finally, I reached the bar and walked in. He was there, sitting right at the entrance with a bottle of Board Shorts Ale and a slice of pie. I walked up to him and slapped him as hard as I could. Then, I decided I would drown the night away in alcohol. At midnight, I stumbled out the bar door and slipped into warm welcoming hands. I hesitantly looked up and stared into familiar green eyes.

"Jason?"

"Come on Aria, let's get you home,"

"My parents will kill me! Please, no!"

"You can stay at my house and I'll text your mom and tell her you are at Emily's house. Then, I will text Emily," he replied.

"Thank you," I said and let him carry me all the way back to his house.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Previously on People Get What They Deserve**_

"Thank you," I said and let him carry me all the way back to his house.

_**Now on People Get What They Deserve**_

I groaned from the tapping sunlight against my face and wondered how long I had been sleeping. I blinked, shut my eyes and blinked again. I yawned and managed to open both my eyes.

"Where am I?" I asked. Jason chuckled and I grinned at the fact that I made him laugh.

"At my house." He said.

"Why?"

"Because I found you at a bar last night and didn't want you to get in any trouble so figured you should stay here. You agreed and I took care of your friends and parents."

"Oh. Well I should go. Thanks." I said awkwardly. I got up and started to leave the room when I felt an adrenaline rush go through my body. I glanced down at my arm and saw his slender hands gently grip my arm.

"Wait, stay," Jason whispered, dangerously close to my neck.

'I'd love to," I replied. After a minute of standing next to each other I couldn't stop myself. I pressed my lips against his and he responded by pushing me against the wall. I started to leave a trail of kisses down his neck and his hand traveled up my thigh.

Both of out breath, we stopped and I turned to look at him. He winked and I felt myself smiling widely. He stuck his hand out and I took it. He led me downstairs and began walking to the door.

"Okay bye!" he said and my face had confusion and hurt written all over it.

"Gotcha!" He joked and I relaxed and started laughing. It felt amazing to be so carefree with him.

"That wasn't funny!" I exclaimed.

"Okay I'm sorry! Want to go for a cup of gourmet coffee from the Brew?"

"Yeah, but we have to be quick because I should get going!"


	5. Chapter 5

Hi! Quick note: please let me know if you want me to continue this fic because it depends on if you guys want me to. If you do then I will post chapters way more frequently thanks for all of the positive review they made my day! To answer questions, in chapter 2 basically Hanna, Aria and Emily get a text from A which is simply a picture of Spencer in Ezra's apartment which obviously brings up questions which is why they want her to explain. Spencer needs to tell them about Ezra being A in order to make sure her friends don't wrongly accuse her from the multiple of possibilities they thought she was leaving his apartment for.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Previously on People Get What They Deserve**_

"Okay I'm sorry! Want to go for a cup of gourmet coffee from the Brew?"

"Yeah, but we have to be quick because I should get going!"

_**Now on People Get What They Deserve**_

Hanna's Point of View

I stared into the hazel eyes I was so familiar with. Hoping for one more chance to melt into them. Hoping that once he saw me again he would realize that he did love me and not Miranda. I blame myself for him leaving, because I had given him her. I should have never, but now I know that our relationship was a joke. He didn't love me like I loved him. He wouldn't have left me without a tear in his eyes if he had some feelings for me. Honestly, I could sit here all day and pretend I didn't care, or I could win him back. That's what I was going to do. I quickly showered and threw on a pair of dark wash jeans, high black boots, a tank navy peplum top and a cream fitted blazer over it, and an emerald necklace. I needed to look better than I usually did if I wanted to get Caleb's attention. I only put on a nude color lipgloss and some light blush because I remember the day when Caleb told me I was beautiful. He said I looked gorgeous without makeup, but I still looked amazing with makeup. From then on, I only wore lipgloss, blush, and occasionally eyeshadow or mascara.

Then, I gave my mom a kiss on the cheek, and ran out the door. I headed to the first place I could think of, the Brew. I walked in and got in line to order a coffee and I did a double take. I saw Jason and Aria walking outside in the snow eating ice cream. They were laughing and Aria got a bit of ice cream on her nose. Jason reached over and wiped it off and then gave her a light kiss on the lips. I gasped and grinned. Despite the fact I was currently single I was so happy for Aria and Jason. They were perfect for each other and I still remember how whenever Jason would walk in the room to tell Ali something, he would wink at Aria and she would blush. Aria had the biggest crush on him when we were younger, and even though Ali would never admit it, we all knew that she would let them be together in the end. I gave thumbs up to Aria and instead of the usual eye roll I'm used to getting in response she just smiled.

I grabbed two coffees, and walked outside. My teeth chattered, and I realized I didn't have a jacket on. Suddenly, I felt slender hands rub my bare shoulders and I turned around to see…


	7. Chapter 7

_**Previously on People Get What They Deserve**_

I grabbed two coffees, and walked outside. My teeth chattered, and I realized I didn't have a jacket on. Suddenly, I felt slender hands rub my bare shoulders and I turned around to see…

_**Now on People Get What They Deserve**_

Hanna's Point of View

I turned around to see nothing. I couldn't believe that I missed Caleb so much that I would imagine he would actually come back. I let a sob escape from my mouth and started to wipe off the warm tears rolling down my cheek. Then, I felt a sharp tap on my shoulder. I saw Aria and glared.

"Hey Ar, love you, but go and hang out with Jason," I said tiredly, trying to be a good friend to let her go, but really wishing she would stay because I needed someone right now.

"I'm not going anywhere,"

"Okay, you can stay and mope with me, but you have got to stop smiling," I joked and she burst out laughing. I shot her my death glance and she quickly shut up.

"It's official, I'm calling Emily and Spencer, and we're having a girls night. It'll be fun!" Aria declared, and spun on her heels. She waved bye to Jason and stared at him for like an hour, and then turned back to me.

"I'm not really in the mood to party,"

"Then, it's going to be a long night!"

Emily's Point of View

I heard my phone tweet and I dropped my book and grabbed my phone. _What if it was Ali? After she was such a bitch to all of us last night, my feelings for her disappeared. I would have typically spent last night dreaming about her in her sexy cat costume, but not anymore. Our lives were better now, without her. And after we proved to the police that Ezra was A, we would have no problems but the ones normal high schoolers face. We would all be happy with our significant others and work towards getting into the college we wanted, and our families would be mostly at peace. Alison was the only unsolved problem. We hated her, but loved her. After we exposed A, Ali would be free, and roaming. She would definitely come back to Rosewood. _Snap out of it! I mentally slapped myself because my mind kept drifting to Ali. No matter what we did, we couldn't get her gone for good. I looked down at my phone and sighed. It was just Aria. It said: **Hey! Hanna is still down in the dumps and we could all use a fun night out! Meet us at Spencer's barn as soon as you can! I won't take no for an answer!**

I thought about pulling the 'I have too much homework' card but then almost laughed out loud as I read the next text that popped up from Spencer. It said: **Hi Em, don't even think about bailing tonight, because if I can take time off from my busy school life, you can too! Love ya **

I got on my bike and rode to Spencer's.

Spencer's Point of View

The three of us sat in a circle holding empty glasses and giggling about my story about the time when I buried my nana's vase because I felt guilty for stealing it. A rush of déjà-vu hit me and for a second it felt like the old times. Then, the doorbell rang.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi, another super quick author's note, sorry! Soo,

1. I'm really sorry I haven't been updating so I will get on top of that! Just put out a new chapter!

2. Speaking of the new chapter, sorry it switches points of views a lot! Also, I really hope you liked it, because it is my favorite so far. I love their friendship and loved writing it!

3. I will definitely try and make the chapters longer, because I know it gets annoying!

4. I love constructive criticism and the reviewing, so thank you so much everyone! The reviews make my day and really help me shape my later chapters! Please continue to R&R because the more people review the more I write!

5. Sorry if the story is slightly slow going, I am improvising as I write, but have an idea and know where I'm going, so if at any point you guys find it boring, I can always speed it up and get to interesting parts!

6. LOVE YOU GUYSS

7. Sorry I just love typing what I think, so this is probably longer than some of my chapters lol. KAY BYE


End file.
